


Идиотские причины неявки на Ересь. Фулгрим

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идеология идеологией - а на красоту покушаться нефиг!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идиотские причины неявки на Ересь. Фулгрим

\- А теперь ты должен побриться, брат, - Лоргар начал распаковывать машинку.  
\- Как - побриться? - оторопел Фулгрим.  
\- Налысо, - благостно улыбнулся Аврелиан. - Сам посуди. Лоялисты - сплошь волосатые, а у нас... Я лысый, Хорус лысый, Альфарий с Омегоном лысые, Мортарион лысый... Пертурабо с Ангроном тоже, можно считать, лысые - несмотря на всю аугметику. Остались ты, Магнус и Конрад.  
Фулгрим сбледнул с лица и отступил к стене.  
\- Магнус и Конрад... уже?  
\- Ещё нет. Но я сумею их убедить.  
\- Я не буду бриться, - губы Фулгрима задрожали.  
\- Не сопротивляйся, - мягко увещевал его Лоргар. - Это не больно. А в безволосой голове есть своя эстетика, поверь мне.  
Машинка в его руках тихонько зажужжала.  
\- Давай же, мой брат, присоединяйся к нашему воинству. Одна небольшая жертва - и мы вместе будем бороться с ложным Императором, плечом к плечу, как и положено братьям.  
\- Уйди от меня, извращенец!!! - нота, взятая Фулгримом, оказалась настолько высокой, что лопнул бокал на столе. - Идите вы вообще в варп с вашей Ересью! Лучше пусть мне Феррус по морде надаёт, всё равно простит потом.  
"Ага, - мурлыкнул вкрадчивый голос в глубине сознания. - Сначала выдерет, потом отдерёт..."  
\- А ты вообще заткнись, - Фулгрим окончательно перешёл на ультразвук. - Его вон соблазнять будешь, тебя пусть и бреет, а я пошёл!  
Он отстегнул ножны с лаэранским мечом, швырнул их на пол к ногам изумлённого Аврелиана - и в вихре разметавшихся белоснежных волос бросился на поиски выхода.

Лоргар печально вздохнул и задумался. Фулгрима надо было кем-то заменить. Но кто мог бы покинуть Императора, уравновесив обе партии?  
Хм, а ведь брат Вулкан тоже лысый... И, учитывая древние терранские легенды о темнокожих - Слаанеш его кандидатура тоже должна устроить.


End file.
